


Remember

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mates, Queen of Hell, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: Crowley is the King of Hell in search of his missing Queen. Twenty-eight-years-ago, Raelynn was cursed by a powerful witch to be reborn on earth as a mortal. Thanks to the Winchesters, the witch is finally dead and Crowley's hunt for his missing mate can begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own it. The CW and Erik Kripke does. I'm just playing with their toys in my demented little sandbox. I hope they don't mind sharing.
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader, Meghan (Christlove88).

“I will not ask you again... where is the Queen?” Crowley growled as the underling in front of him literally shaking with fear.

“After Dalia cursed her, Queen Raelynn was reborn on earth, shielded from discovery by Dalia's powers.”

Growing frustrated, the King of Hell sent the rather unhelpful demon slamming into the stone wall of the throne room. “I already knew all of that, you prat!” he screamed. “Where on earth?!”

“I... I... don't kno... know, si... sir.”

“Well, you better start thinking you, half-wit!”

Dalia, the mortal world's oldest living black witch, had met her end over a month earlier, dispatched by the Winchesters, and Crowley was still no closer to finding his Queen.

“I can only tell you what Dalia told me... and she was very cryptic, Your Highness.” The demon masquerading as a teenage skateboarder's voice was growing an octave higher with every word that he spoke.

“Speak, NOW!” Crowley's control was slipping and his eyes flashed red. He had gone for far too long without his mate.

“She said that by the blood of Raelynn's blood, she would be reborn. She also said that a demon being reborn on earth doesn't come without signs. Queen Raelynn was separated from her ustrina when she was reborn.”

A demon's ustrina was like an angel's grace. It was the source of their powers. This, Crowley could work with.

“There's more, sir, a date!” The skateboarder with the black eyes rushed to add.

“What date?” Crowley growled.

“December 14, 1989,”

That was all that Crowley needed to know. “MOTHER!” he hollered.

The door to the throne room opened and in stepped Rowena MacLeod... probably the only other witch with powers anything matching what Dalia's had been. “Yes, my boy?” she smiled and crossed her arms in front of herself.

“Take care of Dalia's little bitch, please,” he didn't spare the worthless waste of ustrina another glance.

“Yes, my boy,” Rowena grinned wickedly but her expression turned serious when she looked him in the eye. “Bring my daughter-in-law home, yeah?”

“Yes, Mother,” he nodded. He would bring his mate home... even if it meant asking the blasted Winchesters for help.

  
  


“Let me get this straight,” Dean Winchester smirked. “You misplaced the missus and now you want our help finding her?” Crowley wanted to torture the gleeful tone right out of the hunter's voice. “Why would we want to help you find the Queen of Mean anyway?” Dean scoffed and kicked his feet up onto the table.

“Because she's NOT the Queen of Mean, you fool! She's my Omega! The one who keeps me balanced!” Once more, Crowley's eyes glowed red and he couldn't control it.

Sam Winchester's eyes widened. Obviously, he knew the lore about mated demons.

“Dude, I don't like that look.” Dean shook his head.

“We have to help him,” Sam said firmly.

“Why? He's a complete dick!” Dean protested. “He's the King of Hell, remember?!”

“When a demon mates... it's for eternity,” Sam began to explain. “Mates are rare in Hell but when they occur, the bonds are impossible to break. On earth, they would be called soul mates. There is always a dominant, or Alpha, partner and a submissive, or Omega, partner. Once bonded the consequences of a pair being separated are... bad.”

That was putting it mildly, Crowley thought.

“Bad how?” Dean eyed his brother.

“Raelynn is probably either a very mentally unstable and/or depressed human and if Crowley doesn't get her back soon, his ustrina will literally explode.”

“Doesn't that mean bye-bye Crowley? That's a good thing, Sam.” Dean looked confused.

“No,” Sam shook his head. “It's not. A demon's ustrina is like an angel's grace... it's powerful. Crowley's ustrina is tied to Hell. If Crowley goes... so does Hell.”

“And everything above it... FREAKIN' WONDERFUL!” Dean kicked the table.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Crowley, tell us about Raelynn.”

For the first time in damn near thirty years, Crowley almost smiled as he thought of his Queen. “Raelynn was born in Belfast, Ireland in 1893. Her father worked at the Harland and Wolff Shipyard; helped to build the Titanic. Her name was Raelynn Corby back then, and she was a Catholic at the wrong time. Her father, Marcus, wanted to make a better life for his family away from the persecution of Irish Catholics by British Protestants. He bought steerage tickets on the Titanic. He took his wife, Brenda, and three youngest children with him on the ship. Raelynn stayed behind because they couldn't afford another ticket. Marcus was going to save up money and send for her once they family arrived in New York City. She was going to work as a nanny while she waited. The ruddy ship sank on her nineteenth birthday,” Crowley laughed bitterly. “I had... associates in the Belfast area after the sinking looking for weak souls. I was pointed in Raelynn's direction. The moment I met her I knew that she was my Omega. Instead of offering her a deal, I made her my Queen.”

“And you pissed off Dalia how?” Dean questioned.

“Made a deal with her lover... he wanted to escape her. I made it happen and she went after my mate in retaliation,” Crowley explained.

 

 

[ _ **MY WEBSITE** _ ](http://WWW.BADWOLFROSE.COM)


	2. Chapter 2

“Auntie Rae-Rae, have you seen my shoes?”

Raelynn rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse off of her dresser and made her way down the stairs. “Justin, ask your mom, sweetpea, I'm late for work!” she called back.

“You're helpful as always, Rae!” she heard her older sister call from somewhere in the house. “Thanks for nothing."

Once again, Raelynn was reminded why she hated her life. She had moved home a few years earlier to help her father out financially after her mother's death... and she had regretted it ever since. Her older sister, Judy, lived at home with her five-year-old son. Little Justin was the only one who was ever really nice to her and she was the only adult in the house working. Raelynn worked over forty hours a week at a local grocery store while her father and sister lived off of welfare benefits. Her life was hell.

  
  


“I think I found her.” Dean woke Sam up from the nap he had been taking on the couch.

“Raelynn?” Sam asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Yep.” Dean nodded, grabbing a stack of computer printouts. “CROWLEY! GET YOUR DEMONIC ASS UP HERE!” he hollered in the general direction of the ground.

Crowley appeared in the middle of the bunker. “This better be good boys.”

Dean continued speaking to Sam as though he hadn't just summoned the demon. “Remember how when Anna fell from heaven, a meteor was recorded?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded.

“What if the same thing happens to demons who are born on earth but in reverse?”

“Alright, squirrel, I'm in no state to be confused.” Crowley rubbed his temples.

“You said that demon gave the date, December 14, 1989?” He thrust a handful of papers into Crowley's hands. “On December 14, 1989, Mount Redoubt erupted in Alaska. The eruption started at exactly 6 PM.”

“Okay..?” Crowley raised an eyebrow.

Dean held up one finger. “There was only one child born on December 14, 1989, at exactly 6 PM in Alaska. Her name is Raelynn Wagner and she was born and lives in Port Alsworth, Alaska... twenty miles from Mount Redoubt. But wait, it gets better.” He clapped his hands together. “Her great-great granddaddy was the cousin of Marcus Corby. Blood of Raelynn's blood. Same name, same bloodline.”

This time, Crowley did smile. He had found his queen.

 

** _[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because someone messaged me and asked, 'ustrina' is Latin. It means 'burning' or 'place of burning'. I thought it fitting to use as the name of a demon's soul/grace.

 

“Crowley, you can't just pop into this girl's life and tell her that she's a demon,” Sam protested.

“Let alone the Queen of Hell,” Dean added. “It would be very traumatizing to find out that you're married to... you.”

“And why not, Moose?” He ignored Dean altogether. “That pathetic low-class life she's leading isn't a life! I took her out of that once before!” As his anger intensified, the lights in the bunker began to flash on and off.

“A friend of ours, Anna, was a fallen angel that was reborn on earth,” Sam explained. “When she started to remember her life as an angel... it was intense. She ended up in a mental hospital. Do you want that for Raelynn?”

“Of course not, you clown!” Crowley growled.

“Is there any way to put her demon soul thingy –”

“Ustrina,” Crowley and Sam said at the same time.

“Yeah, that thing,” Dean snapped his fingers. “Is there any way to, I don't know, shove it back in without her knowing? I mean, when Anna got her grace back, all her Touched By An Angel memories came back. Shouldn't the same thing happen to Raelynn?”

“She'd have to let me close enough but it's possible,” Crowley nodded.

“Well, we know the eruption on Mount Redoubt starting at the exact moment of her birth isn't a coincidence. Her ustrina has to be somewhere on the mountain. We'll find it while you befriend her.” Sam made everything sound so simple.

“Dude, I don't want to go to Alaska,” Dean whined.

“If she's anything like she was when we first met, befriending her won't prove easy.” Crowley chuckled.

_**APRIL 16, 1912** _

_**BELFAST, IRELAND** _

_**THE CORBY HOUSE** _

_He heard the teenager's quiet sobs before he ever saw her. Seated on a wooden swing in the back garden of her family's modest home._

“ _Are you alright, my dear?” he asked, startling her._

“ _Who are you?” She didn't bother with pleasantries._

“ _I was a friend of your father's,” Crowley lied smoothly._

“ _My father was a shipbuilder. He didn't have any posh friends.” The girl eyed his nice suit in suspicion._

“ _You'd be surprised.” Crowley was taken aback by how intelligent the girl was. You didn't find that often in young women of her station. “You must be Raelynn. Your father told me so much about you.”_

_Blue eyes met his and she glared at him. The force of her glare combined with her scarlet-red hair made her look as though she was about to burst into flames at any moment._

“ _And you must be Crowley,” she spat out. “Father Jones told me ALL about you.”_

Dean laughed, “I like this chick. She sounds spunky.”

“Back off, Squirrel,” Crowley hissed.

This time, when the electricity in the bunker surged, the lightbulb in the lamp over the table exploded, raining down glass on all three of them.

“Okie-dokie.” Dean brushed glass off of his broad shoulders. “Either Crowley really loves this woman... or we really need to get an electrician out here.”

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _

 


	4. Chapter 4

_*** She tossed and turned, twisting the black satin sheets into knots worthy of a sailor as she cried out fitfully in her sleep._

“ _It's alright, my little lamb.” She was gathered up in strong arms and a cool hand was stroking her cheek. “I'm here.”_

_Opening her eyes, Raelynn found herself looking into the red eyes of her mate... he only ever let her see their true color._

“ _Where were you?” she asked in a pitiful little voice. Normally, she hated to sound or appear weak but with him, it was okay to show her softer side. He was her alpha, her husband, her king. He was the ONLY one who got to see her weak side._

“ _I had some business on the surface.” He pulled her to lay down beside him and wrapped her tightly in his arms. “Same dream as always?” he asked gently._

“ _I'm watching the ship sink and I can see them standing on deck as she goes under. I want to help them but I can't.” She let a few tears escape as she curled into his chest. “I always have that dream when I go to bed without you.”_

“ _I'm sorry, love,” He said as he kissed the top of her head. “I'll try not to make this a habit.”_

“ _Will you make me forget, my alpha?” Raelynn mumbled into his chest._

_She didn't see the wolfish grin that came over his face as he rolled to lay on top of her. “Always, my omega,” he whispered right before his lips came down on hers. ***_

  
  


Raelynn sat up in bed with a start. “What the hell was that?” she mumbled to herself as she tried to get her breathing under control. She'd had dirty dreams before but those had all been about celebrity crushes – Prince Harry, JC Chasez, Gerard Butler. These were men that she recognized and saw regularly on the news and internet. The sexy British man in her dreams was a complete stranger to her. Why did her dream-self call him her 'alpha'? And what was with the red eyes and the cold touch?

When she reached over and turned on the bedside lamp, her eyes fell on the Supernatural book that sat on her nightstand. It was the one where Bela hands off the colt to a demon named Crowley. Everything suddenly clicked in her mind. She had been reading the book before she went to sleep. Crowley was described as having a British accent. Just freakin' wonderful. She was so lonely that she was having naughty dreams about a fictional crossroads demon. “Thank you, Carver Edlund,” she muttered to herself.

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com)** _

  
  


 


	5. Chapter 5

It was the week before the 4th of July and the store was packed. Thomas Trading Post was the only grocery store in fifty miles. People were stocking up for their holiday barbecues. They were even buying those dinky boxed 'fireworks' sets. The ones that sent sparks five feet in the air and gave off whistles that made anyone in a one-mile radius deaf for the next two days. Raelynn didn't see the point. It was summer in Alaska. The sun wouldn't be setting until almost midnight. She preferred to enjoy the rare few hours of darkness they got every day. It seemed counterproductive to spend the night lighting up the heavens with cheap explosives... America's birthday or not.

Raelynn had been on the register all morning and afternoon. She was dead on her feet and the faces of her customers all started to blur together she had checked out so many. That is until she encountered a face that she had only ever seen in her dreams before.

_*****_

_The first time that Raelynn realized she truly loved her husband had been on the first anniversary of the sinking. At her request, he had accompanied her to the surface, to her childhood home._

_A somber parade was winding through the streets of Belfast in front of her family home. An event to commemorate the one year anniversary of the tragedy while at the same time turning the public's attention away from the political for home rule in Ireland._

_Raelynn watched that parade out of the sitting room window, hidden behind her ma's favorite white lace curtains._

_“Are you alright, lamb?” Crowley came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist._

_There were no sexual overtones to his touch. Her husband was simply offering comfort. Crowley always seemed to know just what she needed no matter what it was – comfort, a cuddle, sex – and he went out of his way to make sure she was loved and cared for._

_“I love you, my Alpha.” She turned her head to look at him. A purple smoke filled her pupils for a brief second as she finally, fully, accepted the bond that existed between their two souls._

_“That's very good to hear, my little Omega.” He dropped a kiss to the top of her head and tightened his arms around her. “Because I love you too.”_

_*****_

She must have been silent too long because the customer felt compelled to ask, “are you alright, love?”

Holy crap, Batman, he was British!

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Raelynn forced a smile onto her face and rang up his cup of coffee.

Nothing weird was going on, she told herself. This probably wasn't the first time that she had come across this customer... and she HAD been reading a LOT of Supernatural books lately. Her mind had probably heard this guy's accent and subconsciously cast him in the role of Crowley in her head. No big deal, nothing strange to see here.

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Lamb, why are you always so nervous when I come through your queue?”

Raelynn was startled. She hadn't been aware that her now almost daily customer could tell how uncomfortable he made her.

_*****_

“ _I've told you before, Crowley, I'm not interested in anything you have to say.” Raelynn huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was seated at the dinner table in the dilapidated kitchen of her cottage. “Father Jones has warned me of making deals with you.”_

“ _What if I could promise you a life without loneliness, without poverty? What if I could promise you an eternal life? One with a man who tends to your every whim and desire? What if I could promise you a life where you, an Irish Catholic,” he seemed to spit out that word 'Catholic' like it was dirty, “could have power and influence?”_

“ _And you'd want what in return? Me soul?” She uncrossed her arms and leaned forward a little._

“ _In a way.” Crowley waved his hand and a ruby and black gold ring appeared directly in the center of the table._

_Raelynn just eyed it suspiciously._

“ _I'm not asking you to sell me your soul, lamb.” Crowley shook his head slowly. “I'm asking you to bind it to mine. Become the Queen of Hell. Be my wife.” It wasn't a question._

_*****_

“You're always here so early,” Raelynn gave a fake chuckle. She couldn't very well tell him that, for the past almost three weeks, she had been dreaming of being his wife and ruling Hell at his side now could she? “I'm so sorry. Are you new to town?”

The handsome older man nodded. “Yes, love, I am,” he gave her a charming smile. “I'm a businessman, looking to get back something that belongs to me.”

_*****_

_“Crowley,” Raelynn spoke up. She was curled up on his chest in their bed._

_“Yes, my love?” Crowley carded his fingers through her hair._

_“Why haven't you taken your... rights as me husband?” she asked timidly. They had been married nearly a month and he had not once pushed for anything beyond kisses and holding her in his arms while they slept._

_“Because you weren't ready yet, my little omega.” Crowley dropped a kiss to the top of her head._

_“Omega?” She sat up to look into his eyes. “Why do you keep calling me that?”_

_Crowley sat up and cupped her cheek in his hand, “Because you're my mate, Raelynn. The one woman who was meant just for me. The omega to my alpha. The woman my heart and soul is bound to for eternity.”_

_*****_

Raelynn shook her head to clear it of memories of her dream and gave the man a polite smile. “Well, welcome to Port Alsworth, Mr...?”

“Crowley,” he smirked. “John Crowley.”

Okay. Now THAT was creepy.

“Raelynn Wagner,” she replied weakly as she handed him his change.

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com)** _

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some shady stuff went down in Chicago and West Virginia when JFK was elected. I'm talking Trump/Russia level shady. I love and respect JFK for what he did for America but it is the truth. I promise this A/N will make much more sense after you read this chapter.

“You know, pet, you shouldn't be here all on your own so late,” Crowley gently chided as Raelynn rang up his third cup of coffee that day. He wished the Winchester idiots would locate her ustrana soon. He was really growing to dislike coffee. “It's almost eleven. A beautiful young woman such as yourself shouldn't be working alone.”

Raelynn chuckled. “This is Alaska, Mr. Crowley. It's not like it will be getting dark out anytime soon. Besides, I'm not alone, you're here. With all this coffee you drink, do you ever sleep?”

Crowley wanted to bitterly laugh. He hadn't had a full night's rest since she’d been missing from his bed. He wanted to laugh but he didn't... if he wasn't mistaken, his Queen was flirting with him. “Maybe I just keep coming round because I want to see you, pet?”

“Maybe I'm off in ten minutes and I'll let you give me a ride home,” she gave him that playful smirk that he had always adored.

_*****_

_Crowley walked into the sitting room and stopped dead in his tracks when he laid eyes on the two women in his life. His mother was sitting on the divan in front of the fire, looking like the cat that got the canary. Raelynn was in his favorite armchair and the smirk on his mate's pretty face let him know that she was up to no good. “What have you two done now?” he asked suspiciously._

_His mother had always seemed to dislike, well, pretty much everyone, but she had taken a shine to Raelynn the moment he brought her home._

_“Your ma made a deal with Sam Giancana in Chicago to sway the American presidential vote. I made a similar deal with the governor of West Virginia. JFK is president!” His wife and Omega clapped their hands gleefully._

_“You and your Irish Catholic pride,” Crowley said as he walked to the armchair. Raelynn immediately got to her feet so he could sit down before claiming her regular spot on his lap. “You are aware you're the Queen of Hell, right pet?”_

_Raelynn leaned down for a quick kiss. “Once an Irish Catholic lass, always an Irish Catholic lass.”_

_*****_

Crowley remembered how devastated his Queen had been at JFK's assassination. She had sent out one of her favorite demons to possess Jack Ruby and end Lee Harvey Oswald's life. She had spent a good decade personally overseeing the man's eternal torment before her anger was finally sated.

“I'd love to give you a ride home, pet,” he smiled at his unknowing mate. “I'll wait outside while you close up.”

Once in the parking lot, Crowley placed a call to Sam. “How close are you to finding it?” he demanded as the parking lot light exploded next to him. He needed to be with his mate. He was losing control of his powers more and more lately.

“It's a big mountain but we might have a lead...”

 

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://WWW.BADWOLFROSE.COM) _ **


End file.
